


Not easy at all

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, what pair will win in the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Nick doesn’t want to fall in love and bond, Sascha raises walls. And these are just some of the thousands of flaws of these two very complicated specimens around which also turn best friends that will exponentially feed their intricate situation. Why Nick uses Thanasi not to get too close to Sascha, who takes revenge using Domi, but then Jack wants to help Nick and Sascha and in the end Grigor will stimulate Nick's fantasy!





	1. If Nick is complicated...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Per niente facile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669710) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> First at all I’m Italian, I’m not very good in English but I try to do my best in translation because I want improve in this language. I accept suggestions for translation.  
> The protagonists are Nick Kyrgios and Sascha Zverev in particular with the kind collaboration of Thanasi Kokkinakis, Dominic Thiem, Grigor Dimitrov and Jack Sock, someone more, someone less. The fic is 5 chapters + epilogue, a part is set during the Laver Cup.  
> I am very convinced that both Nick and Sascha have a wonderful relationship with each other, but it is clear that they have an equally beautiful feeling with Thanasi and Domi ... and then Grigor in the Australian Open this year, so I decided to maneuver the story in my own way.  
> I hope you like it and follow it. I'll put almost a chapter at week because it's already complete.  
> Enjoy the reading. Kisses Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

NOT EASY AT ALL  
  
1\. IF NICK IS COMPLICATED ...  
  
[](http://78.media.tumblr.com/53cfcd2783762eacd5cb116920ae1ec2/tumblr_ox417mX41e1rmdmxco3_1280.png)[](http://78.media.tumblr.com/df9f39c0e285db20574d5c0768877533/tumblr_ox417mX41e1rmdmxco1_1280.png)[](http://78.media.tumblr.com/e308e861c77b1ef8ee28cfa2f0b3dfdd/tumblr_ox417mX41e1rmdmxco2_1280.png)[](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/22687916_1254835341289144_1910916455570926659_n.png?oh=f622a8c826f6f8ee1a9e33dfb519861f&oe=5ADB1CF3)  
  


Easy wasn’t in Nick's DNA, much less in that of a German, actually.  
Nick looked badly at Sascha and Domi as they hugged in their typical personal way from those who were really friendly, their gestures with which they clapped their hands were sickening.  
Then he shook his head bitter and decided to send him to hell, he took Thanasi as if he were a jacket to wear and dragged him away from the field, along the corridors of the building used as a base for the first Laver Cup tournament, didn’t enter in their dressing rooms because there was a great coming and going of teammates who made noise, having too much fun for his tastes.  
What he did too, until now.  
Instead he stuck into a warehouse full of equipment and while Thanasi complained about the sudden drag, he found himself pushed against the locked door, turned with his face against the hard surface, the pants of the suit lowered with the underwear the necessary and then, shortly thereafter, just lubricated by miracle, his hard penis inside.  
Hard not much, actually, but enough to enter.  
Thanasi raised his eyebrows, turning to him, which penetrated almost raw.  
\- If you're not excited, why the hell do you want to fuck? - Asked without understanding, while pushing against the door with his hands and arched against him to facilitate the task of entering and leaving him.  
Nick squeezed his hips and pushed even more furiously and Thanasi understood.  
He did it with him only for two reasons: either he was horny and he didn’t have anyone on his hands, or he was enraged with someone and both things often happened.  
Recently not so much, since he had undertaken a sort of relationship with Sascha, more sexual than anything.  
Apparently, at least.  
The Australian, colleague and friend of Nick, understood that way to do it with him just when in the opposing team were Sascha and Domi who flirted as always, talked a lot about what Nick felt.  
He didn’t answer and continued to pick him up from behind until he could get enough excitement and comes inside him. Completely exhausted came out believing to feel better, the feeling lasted a few moments, the time to compose and look into the face of a pedantic Thanasi who seemed to know everything already. As always.  
The two looked at each other and while one was waiting, the other grunted brutally shaking his head, then kicked a basket of yellow tennis balls that made a brief thud of metal, then moved brutally out of the room.  
Thanasi sighed with a chuckle, but ran and joined him pushing his shoulder.  
\- You know it's useless, is not it? - He said pedantic. Nick shook his head with a hard pout.  
\- No, I don’t know a shit. You know everything, don’t you? - Thanasi was his lightning rod and he was aware of it, but he didn’t care. He didn’t hurt him seriously. For Nick it was always worse for this he didn’t complain.  
\- There's only one thing to do. Talk. -  
No need to use the subject, the two understood each other and Nick turned badly entering the locker room of the reds while the others were joking and having fun as if they were at the Luna Park.  
\- To tell him what? We're nothing, he can do that fucking he wants! -  
\- Who? - Asked Jack intruding in the talk, curious like a monkey on that extremely interesting character who was now on the list of his special friendships.   
Thanasi looked at his teammate who was dressing and Nick snorted, not having the slightest desire to talk about it, so did it his 'personal secretary'.  
\- Sascha ... - Jack raised his eyebrows without knowing the background in this regard and Thanasi lit him up. - Well, between highs and lows they have a bed relationship ... - He said with surprising touch, Jack was shocked by the information, he had not understood it and immediately looked at Nick who was going to spend the break between the first and the second part of the day on his own.  
The two friends were talking together and while Thanasi blurt out every detail of the complicated sex story, Jack listened interested and curious, getting a precise idea.  
\- And you call this a bed relationship? - Thanasi shrugged.  
\- That's how he calls it. I call it a nice mess! - Jack laughing agreed.  
\- We have to help them! - Thanasi burst out laughing so bad.  
\- Best wishes for that! - And clearly meaning that nobody was able to help Nick, he went out from the dressing rooms, chased by Jack who interested asked him why he told so; Thanasi without noticing who was nearby, explained frankly:  
\- Do you know what he does every time he has problems with someone? He fucks me! - Jack stopped to avoid falling and looked at him upset, Thanasi stopped and turned to him looking as if there were no big problems: - I'm serious! He argues with Sascha or is he jealous of him, or he have problems because he is in love but doesn’t want to discover himself and sees that Sascha is taken by Domi? He takes me, slams me against a wall and fucks me. And how do you think he makes this feel? - Jack had no doubts and immediately recovered reaching him.  
\- Worse? - Thanasi shrugged.  
\- Of course, but do you think he stops? No! It’s useless to fuck with others to prove to himself that he doesn’t care, do you understand? And do you know why he does it with me? Because I am like a brother, he doesn’t feel anything, he will never fall in love with me, he doesn’t run that risk. That's why he does it only with me, do you understand? -  
\- And are you okay with it? - Asked shocked Jack, for him was a world totally opposite to his. Thanasi shrugged again unworthily.  
\- Everyone is responsible for himself and if he is not, worse for him. I don’t care, I am a friend and I am sorry that he scourges himself to refuse the bonds and feelings, but it is ridiculous because he is still taken by Sascha, perhaps in love, he hates being so because he thinks that feelings weaken him! Did you understand how twisted it is? - Jack nodded, clarifying the thought aloud:  
\- Boycott his relationship with Sascha for fear of falling in love. -  
\- But reacting in this way it shows that he is already in love, only he doesn’t want to admit it! -  
Jack sighed in shock at the complexity of Nick and following Thanasi to the hotel at their disposal, nearby, they left the sports hall where they had been all morning, watching the two tennis matches in the different set-up established for the Laver Cup.  
They didn’t notice the presence of Sascha and Domi not far from them, who walked behind him, with a distinct detachment not to be taken into consideration, but not excessive not to hear.  
Domi looked at Sascha sorry, now their English was good enough to understand everything even if Jack and Thanasi were English native speakers and spoke rather quickly.  
\- I'm sorry. Is that what I understand? - He asked Domi, who didn’t know anything about his relationship with Nick, but didn’t want to show how bad he was left in knowing that.  
Domi focused on him and his reaction, forcing himself to ignore what he felt and why he was burning into confusion.  
The two, however, spoke in German, both mother language too.  
\- Yes ... I'm sorry if you found out like that ... - Sascha said softly, finding it difficult to do anything like this on two feet.  
Discovering in this way about Nick and Thanasi was not easy and didn’t know how to react, for a very long moment he found himself walking without realizing it, just as he didn’t realize what he was feeling. It was all muffled and he didn’t feel anything, just cold. Not even the physical sensations, nothing at all.  
Domi took him to their hotel, still behind Jack and Thanasi, but now more distanced.  
\- I guess you didn’t have to tell me... you were ashamed? - Asked Domi trying to distract him from uncomfortable information because he had no idea how to handle such a thing.  
Sascha to answer that sudden question, he got up and immediately denied looking at him.  
\- No no, I was not ashamed it was just ... - Then he stopped realizing that he didn’t have the slightest idea of what made him keep everything hidden. Domi smiled encouragingly realizing that he didn’t know how to justify himself and raised his hands pretending to be sure:  
\- Really, you don’t have to worry, okay? You didn’t have to tell me anything, they're not easy things to tell ... mine was curiosity, but ... - But he didn’t know what to say anymore and he felt worse and worse at the idea that Sascha was doing sex with Nick.  
The most embarrassing silence ever created was installed between the two and no one could speak.  
Sascha raised one of those walls that was easy for him to do, while Domi found it convenient to close.  
What was happening? Why suddenly to know that thing hurt so much?  
He almost felt like crying!  
How was it possible, how? Why, above all?  
Only in the bedroom, when they came to pose their respective things, Sascha's flat voice interrupted that heavy silence:  
\- I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know what it was and what to tell. I didn’t even want this, at first I countered it. -  
Domi winced as he heard it, suddenly didn’t want to know and suddenly Sascha needed to expose him.  
\- You don’t have to, really. You had the right to your privacy, you and I are just friends, you don’t have to ... -  
\- Precisely because we are friends and not as I am with anyone else, I should have told you. But I didn’t want it to be true, so I didn’t tell anyone, trying to pretend it didn’t even exist. I didn’t want distractions from tennis and he was a great distraction, but it was worse to try to stay away from him. He had become an obsession and I don’t even know how! - Domi always felt worse, like snatching from inside. He wanted to shout, but he was not in his nature and so he remained silent to listen something he didn’t want.  
For months he had deluded himself that he was building something special with Sascha, and instead he had only been ridiculous.  
"Stay impassive, you're a friend, remember Domi. Don’t humble you now. Shut up and listen everything, then give some advice and go somewhere to let off steam! "  
\- So I could no longer not think about him and don’t want him crazy and in the end I gave up saying that it should not be demanding, just a fun together and that's it. And so it was for a while. We both improved tennis, he has his ups and downs because he is a moody and complicated person but overall we were very well together. But it was not a real relationship, we are not a couple. He can do what he wants with whom he wants ... just that ... - And here Sascha remembered the point of the question, straightened up while the calm tone froze. - It's just that he pissed me off because he was jealous of us and now it turns out that he fucks his best friend not to be bound to me? He’s hospitalized! If he thinks he can doing what the hell he wants with me he’s wrong! -  
Domi stared at him widening his eyes as if he were out of his mind because of the abrupt and sudden change of modality.  
\- What ... what do you mean? - Sascha jumped up from his bed and retrieved the phone went to the door decided.  
\- He doesn’t want to bind me? I agree with this! I'm not the kind of guy who shares the place with someone! If he wants to be with me he has to be alone with me! Otherwise he can fuck whoever he wants, but not me! - So saying it, he opened the door and disappeared, slamming it behind his back. Domi was stunned, still and silent, staring at the empty room, repeating the words he had just heard, trying to understand what had happened.  
\- What the hell... -  
And now? Now hope or bury?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my tennis slash page (in italian but anyway.) (https://www.facebook.com/tennislash/) there are some useful albums: Kyerev - https://www.facebook.com/pg/tennislash/photos/?tab=album&album_id= 848517998587549, Kynasi - https://www.facebook.com/pg/tennislash/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1254834604622551, Thierev - https://www.facebook.com/pg/tennislash/photos/?tab=album&album_id= 835037816602234 and Kyritrov - https://www.facebook.com/pg/tennislash/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1333446563428021.


	2. Sascha it is more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha is determined to face Nick after discovering that he uses Thanasi not to bind himself too much to him. Nick is in a furious phase of rejection of everything and everyone, but Sascha who knows him is not scared. They have a totally opposite way of dealing with things, one is pure fire and the other is frost and it will not be easy to reconcile. In the middle is Domi, who after having discovered the truth, decides not to miss any chance. I made some scenes faster than others because in fact the protagonists are Sascha and Nick.

2\. ...SASCHA IT IS MORE!

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/thierev20.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev10.png)

  
  
Nick had kicked out Thanasi from the room saying that he wanted to be alone and that for the evening he would be okay, to give him only a little breath.  
Thanasi knew him and knew that he worked that way, so he didn’t insist.  
Nick was cursing the whole world, lying in his bed staring at the ceiling as if only with a glance could erase everything, when someone knocked.  
He didn’t even answer. The knock was repeated, seemed calm, no one trying to kick the door down, but they didn’t talk, so he kept on not answering, he didn’t want to see anyone.  
\- Nick, open. - Finally a voice. He blanched, staring at the door as if it were impossible, he must have felt badly! - Come on. - Sascha commanded.  
It really was him!  
Nick jumped upright as he went to open, didn’t even know how to feel and what to feel at that point.  
When he saw him, understood that he was icily furious and everything he would have expected, except that.  
He had almost ignored him since they were there and had been there since the day before for the presentation of the event and the teams.  
\- Don’t you have to be with your precious and adorable roommate? You know, for once you're justified in staying in room with him, I thought you had to take advantage of it! - Nick said sourly like a bad yogurt.  
Sascha pretended not to be touched, was very good at turning into a statue of ice. He entered and closed the door behind him, answering icily:  
\- You shouldn’t be jealous, you're in good hands, right? - Nick frowned without understanding and turned to look at him, so Sascha raised his skeptical eyebrows, finally showing a feeling: - The nice Thanasi is not here? What are they called now? Friends with benefits? - Silence. Nick understood that he had discovered it and in a second realized he had reached the point he wanted so much.  
He went to bed with Thanasi when he felt too close to Sascha just to be able to reject him and resize their relationship at the right time.  
That was the right time.  
Nick shrugged his shoulders and threw himself on the bed, put his hands behind head and looked at him careless:  
\- So you found it, so what? Have you come to let me know that now you will not be more scrupulous to fuck the Austrian? - Nick was not racist of course, since he had been targeted by racists in turn forever. And he was not even angry at Domi except for the fact that he was jealous. But he managed to be hateful, as always.  
Sascha felt an unprecedented annoyance and wondered if he would be able to stop that desire to smash his face. He have to because in tennis you have to control everything, that was a good test.  
\- No, I came to ask you something. - He approached the edge of the bed and standing with his hands on his hips made himself look, then haughty said: - When you thought to put an end to the theater? If you don’t want to join is your right, but you can’t make me jealous when I have good relations with others. - Nick at this snapped like a spring, he didn’t care to control himself, indeed.  
\- Good relations? You are disgustingly in love with him and it sees so much that you blame me if I have armed? -  
Sascha laughed contemptuously:  
\- Armed? And from what, from feelings? -  
\- From a burning disappointment! To hear you say 'I love him' when I told you ‘I loved you’. And guess what? It's all right, I don’t give a fuck if you prefer him, just let's stop with this scene of shit that just makes us waste time! - Nick never even thought a comma about what he was saying when he got angry, in those moments he thought only to hurt so as not to be hurt, because for him it was always a fight.  
\- It's not always a war, I wish one day you understood it. And it's not always all a competition, a 'I hurt you before you hurt me', 'I'll leave you before you leave me' or 'I'll betray you before you betray me!' Sometimes things can go well, but if you boycott immediately is impossible! - Sascha had not been caught unprepared, hear the speech between Thanasi and Jack had been the best luck that could have happened, now knew what Nick did and why, but the knowing didn’t make him less furious and now really wanted to bury him for his soldier attitude at the forefront with the knife between his teeth.  
But Nick didn’t discover his side or so at least he was convinced. What mattered was not to be hurt and then it was like not being.  
They hit you, but it was not a victory for the adversary until he saw you bleeding.  
And that was what mattered, don’t give up first. Because this was how life worked. You had to stay upright at any cost and didn’t care about the rest.  
\- Look, Sascha, we had fun, we took what we wanted when we wanted, now it's clear that you want to go to other experiences. It's fine, I don’t care. Just don’t joke me. It's not about me, it's about you hate lose. Do you want to pretend it's my fault? All right. It's all my fault! Now go to your Domi and be happy! - With this Nick went back to lie on the bed after he had sat up suddenly. He returned to his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling as if it were interesting.  
He said nothing more and Sascha certainly didn’t intend to lose a second of his time there. Did he want that? Worse for him! He had tried, but it was not worth it, it was obvious.  
Before opening the door and leaving, however, he stopped and looked at him with a thin look.  
\- When you want to live things in a normal way, knock on my door! I'll be happy to show you how to say 'I love you' when you're really in love! -  
With this he left.  
It was clear that for Nick the problem was to find himself weak and he was convinced that the feelings were weakness. And it was clear that he was afraid of being hurt, so he hurted first. But this didn’t stop him from feeling bad and he knew that now, alone in his stupid room, the stupid boy was crying, maybe. But if he preferred that road, it was fine.  
  
That night, after an evening spent looking away and trying to hurt himself so much to prove his reason, Sascha sank the blow kissing Domi.  
When Domi returned the kiss, Sascha realized he had made one of those unprecedented troubles, but getting lost in him, in his sweetness and shyness was balm and he realized that the burning passion and pure eroticism always felt with Nick was light years away from that delicacy with which Domi was lost in him and discovered himself without fear of anything.  
Sascha found himself upset melt in his arms that held him caring, showing him without shame everything he had stifled by shyness.  
Hide when you could have your only chance in your hands, what was it for?  
Domi gave himself to a cold Sascha and defrost him kiss after kiss, caress after caress, while he had no qualms to make him feel and see everything he felt and that he was freeing for him, only for him.  
Because after the fear of having lost him, after the shock of having understood what he felt for him, it was not worth risking again; seizing the moment, perhaps the only one, was all that remained.  
Everything.  
For Sascha to experience what it felt like to be loved without fear and difficulty, it was the keystone.  
It was there, while Domi's lips made him feel loved and precious, that he understood how he could help Nick.  
The question he had to answer was one, however, and after the orgasm he made it with his heart in his throat.  
"Do I want to help him? He doesn’t want to be helped, but this is not the point. Am I the one who wants to do it? "  
Perhaps after all, framing Nick was even less difficult than framing himself.  
  
He would not have talked for a moment, he would have avoided him if it had not been for those tears in the end, tears that Nick couldn’t hold even with all himself. Tears of rage and frustration for a defeat arrived at the last after a grueling fight against Roger. That victory could have meant victory in the tournament, he believed in it at the end and he burned for this.  
Because for once he had fought for the team that really cared and not for himself, who never kept enough.  
He had taken charge of the entire team and had really tried to bring them to victory and he had not done it for a while, but he had not succeeded.  
Nick cried bitter tears as his companions, struck by his extraordinarily different behavior, consoled him.  
Jack was very sorry and didn’t know what to do for him that seemed inconsolable in his tears of rage and disappointment.  
\- No need to believe it, this happens when I believe it. I'm only hurting myself! I don’t give a damn, don’t give a damn about anything, so I'm not sick when it ends in shit, because it always ends in shit! -  
Nick was venting while he was undressing in the locker room to take a shower, there was only Jack with him because Thanasi ran with them just an emergency replacement member, but he had never played and was not officially of the team.  
Jack had played a lot, that day, as well as the others. He and Nick had been the two most used players.  
\- You don’t have to say that... you know it's worth it because sometimes it's okay! - Jack believed it, but he knew that Nick would never believe it.  
\- And how it can go well? For now, it’s never went well! Anything! Of all the things I wanted! - Nick angrily answered, limping naked towards the shower. - I am also full of pain and it didn’t help! Fuck! - he tapped his palm against the tiles that snapped and in silence of Jack, realized that he must have surrendered and so Nick washed quietly. Everyone surrendered with him, friends, lovers, girlfriends with whom he felt something normal.  
"That's what I want, I'm not done to be with others. With the others I should change and I don’t want, I'm done like that, they have to accept me instead claiming that I change! "  
When he came out of the shower with the thought inevitably flown to Sascha clearly grappling with a nauseating love story with Domi, he was surprised to find the door closed and inside a member of the blue and not any one, just the incarnation of his every curse.  
Nick scowled Sascha badly and started to throw the envelope with the things to wash that instead threw annoyed on his bag open.  
\- What the hell do you want, to rage? It's not air, I can’t stand the pedantic masters who know more than me! We immediately pass to insults, fuck you! - Sascha didn’t break up, seemed prepared for that answer and sat close to his corner staring at him as he took off his towel and wiped it over his athletic, wet body.  
Nick had a nice body, not too muscular but not too skinny, had already developed and was modeling better and better. Not to mention his milk chocolate-colored mulatto skin. He had a great desire to lick it at that moment, while shining of the water just made it seemed more inviting than usual.  
He tensed his muscles and held his breath as he silently teamed him, seated nearby. The head turned to the previous night with Domi. He didn’t know why he had done it, he was angry with Nick and convinced he could just give up, so he wanted to take revenge and kissed Domi, but then he got out of hand and had sex.  
Perhaps he had done it on purpose, perhaps he had hoped because he could tell Nick:  
\- We're even now. - And really believe it. That the point was just that Nick was sleeping with others while he was with him.


	3. No Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha went to look for Nick affected by his reaction to defeat at the Laver Cup, there alone with him just out of the shower, he decides to tell him that he had sex with Domi, but from there on everything can happen. After the magic tournament, they returns to normal and while Domi tries to understand what happened and what should he do, Sascha and Nick meet in the China Open.

3\. NO SAINT

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev9.png)

  
Nick turned to him and threw the cloth that he no longer needed, and understood what he meant.  
\- You did it at the end! I was right! - Sascha sighed intolerantly staring at him composed and cold.  
\- I wanted to close and send you to hell, but then I saw how you fought today and how much you hoped for, I saw your tears and I thought ... -  
\- That I have an heart? But hey! How strange! There are people who don’t have it, how is it possible that I am not among them? - Nick attacked ninety percent, Sascha was not surprised and to continue his speech coherently looked away from his groin. It was hard to talk like that and Nick noticed that he hesitated because he was distracted by his penis, noticing he got even more excited and cursed himself for this, but decided to take revenge and provoke him, so he stood naked without dressing, as if it were normal to speak so with someone.  
Sascha realized that he did it on purpose, he bit his lip, throwing a last exhausted look at his member in front of his eyes, then returning to his mask of frost and stone, looked him in the face from the bottom of his sitting position.  
\- I thought ... - He repeated the words not to be interrupted: - that I was sorry for you, because even if you do everything to keep others away to not suffers when things go wrong, however, this doesn’t stop you from suffering. Today you hoped for it even though I know you didn’t want to. This shows that even if you have left me, in the end you probably hoped for us. Am I wrong? - Asked finally calm and provocative. Nick hardened his lips, staring at him, the hands on hips in his typical arrogant pose, then shook his head and decided to get dressed so he put on his boxers. He didn’t have to show himself to him, but now that German knew too much about him.  
His silence was an answer and Sascha sighed wearily, rubbing the corners of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.  
He tried to calm down and change strategy. In this way he wouldn’t get anything and didn’t even know what he wanted to get, or if he really wanted to.  
Before the end of the tournament he didn’t know if he wanted to try again with Nick, staying with Domi showed how easy it could be a relationship and he had wondered why to complicate his existence.  
Then he had seen him cry and he remained speechless, but now he was raising the Berlin wall.  
But yet?  
Leave and close? Really?  
Now that he was dressed it was better, Sascha stood up slowly and with one hand on his chest pushed him to turn towards him, then fingers on his chin turned his face.  
When the two finally looked at each other, he saw a flicker of limit reached in Nick and he realized that he was about to cry and that he couldn’t take everybody off again, that it was not what he really wanted. He just wanted to be cared for and hugged, for once he wanted a bit of affection, love and warmth, like everyone else. For once, only one.  
\- Stop fighting, it's not always a fight. Understand which only the right battles and fight them, as before on the field. And you understand what they are instead to live differently. Why do you complicate your life? Sometimes it's easy, it's very easy! -  
Nick wanted to give up, for once. Because he wanted his eyes to smile for him, his lips softened him and his arms warmed him, but he couldn’t ask, he would not.  
So he simply frowned and shook his head.  
\- If I lower the guard is over, the time I allow someone to sink the knife, I don’t get up anymore. - Sascha closed his eyes and bent his head giving up. He had tried.  
\- Do you ever get tired of living like this? Don’t you just want to be loved? - Nick was silent and instead of rejecting he remained to look at him, his hand on him, fingers on his chin, delicate. Sascha looked up and knew that maybe he was close.  
\- And you rather? Are you sure you want to screw up your life with someone like me? Are you sure it's worth it? You have tennis on your head, I'm a dangerous guy. - Sascha was aware of it and made a mischievous smile.  
\- In fact, I'm here to make peace, but not to propose a relationship. I don’t even know what I want with you because you're a real mess, but I'm sorry to close with you, don’t talk to you and look at you cry alone in a corner, because I know what you have inside and what you really are looking for, it’s just that you don’t have the courage to ask . - love, affection. They didn’t say it but they knew it. Nick was struck by his words and walked away understanding that he didn’t want to try again.  
Sascha understood that he had almost lost him and took his hand, stopping him, he caught his attention and spoke softly trying to be delicate.  
\- We're young, Nick. We can’t decide now how to live something so important, just don’t foreclose anything. You took me by surprise, you should not have hid what you were doing with Thanasi not to tie me to you. - Nick shook his head impatiently.  
\- What do you want from me, Sascha? You say that I am complicated, but do you think you are easy? - Sascha smiled spontaneously understanding that he was right, nodded and intertwined his fingers to his.  
\- Okay, you're right. Tabula Rasa. We don’t have a past together of any kind, we are friends attracted to each other, we know that we both go with others and we are not tied to anyone and we can do it as long as we go. Now we know everything. Let's see what happens next time. - Nick didn’t understand what was on his mind and what he was proposing.  
\- Do you mean that if we want to fuck we can do it? -  
\- Between us, with others ... no relationship, no commitment. Do you want Thanasi? All right! I want Domi? It’s OK! This will prevent you from seeing it as a challenging relationship, like a bond. Let's go back to having fun together, but this time without hiding anything. Only if we want, uh? If it doesn’t fit, just friends. It's all OK! - Sascha didn’t know what he had come here to do, he only knew that he wanted to help him in some way. Talking to him had come to himself.  
He didn’t even know if it was a feasible thing, he would have been able, but that point, that new chapter could be a good solution.  
No wall, but no chain.  
It could work, maybe.  
In the end, after a while, Nick decided to smile and so the world lit up for both. As well as their lips again gathered for a quick and fleeting kiss before hearing someone knocking on the door to call Nick back.  
  
The party at the end of the tournament was less dramatic than the rest of the tournament, they managed to talk and joke again. Nick found it satisfying to ironize on him to put him in a bit of trouble and also found it pleasing that he was comfortable with his bad jokes, so they found their typical alchemy quite easily, as if nothing had happened.  
Almost.  
If not that then Domi had now begun to hope after having tasted him from that point of view.  
Especially considering that Sascha had decided to consolidate his decision against Nick, returning to cheer with the shy sweetness of Domi, strengthening in him the hope and the illusion that now could be considered a couple in all aspects.  
  
It would certainly have been ideal to talk about it, but for someone who had never looked at that side of life, certainly not with the boys, it was not easy. So despite knowing that he had to clarify two points, he couldn’t find the right words that preferred instead to stop in the throat.  
All he could do was kiss him shyly before returning home to Austria after those three enchanted days.  
He knew they had to talk about it, but it was not easy and it took him some time to figure out what had happened.  
He adored Sascha and his cheerfulness, found shocking his lighthearted seeing the seriousness with which he took the tennis. They had the same way of conceiving their favorite sport. Commitment at any cost.  
The problem was that from their night of sex followed by kisses and various caresses, Domi began to think insistently of him so much to lose the compass and not achieve results expected to tennis.  
Sascha managed to stay more focused, had a capacity to erase emotions that was enviable, watching him from home he found himself thinking how he could and it was worse to see him play in China against Nick and see that after all things between them didn’t seem to go bad at all.  
"But they didn’t leave each other?"  
Domi was confused.  
  
Not least Sascha that even though not knowing how to behave with Nick and Domi on a theoretical level, he threw himself on his instincts simply doing what he wanted at that time.  
"I'll think about it, uh? It's not that I don’t think about it. But I don’t get any results, so I just have to interact with both to understand what I want to do and what I feel. I didn’t expect to re-connect with Nick, but it happened and then I asked myself to the idea of leave Domi 'but why? I'm not busy with Nick or he will back to escape ... I might as well keep this door open, maybe then I prefer the simplicity and sweetness of Domi to Nick's shocking trauma! "  
These were his thoughts while he was going to Beijing for the China Open where he knew he wouldn’t see Domi but Nick.  
\- Room 208! - Exclaimed a cheerful and familiar voice as he gave him down with the tail of the bag that was held on his shoulder. Sascha almost fell, but remained stoically standing and impassive, he watched him go over, giving him a cheeky wink.  
\- I thought we were not busy! - Answered by increasing the pace to reach him at the hotel elevators that would host them for the tournament.  
Nick waiting for him to come, he smirked amused and shrugged.  
\- In fact I told you my room in case you want to have fun! Didn’t we talk about having fun? - Sascha laughed and shook his head happy to realize that the chat had paid off.  
The doors opened and the two entered together, feeling both hearts speed up considerably. Once the door closed in front of them, Nick turned to him and looked at him brash and provocative, Sascha didn’t turn, didn’t move looking for the kiss. He waited and pretended that all went well anyway, so Nick decided that he would play a little more with him, in fact he didn’t touch him, he decided to totally change the air:  
\- How are you doing with Domi? - Sascha was struck by a stroke.  
\- And to you with Thanasi? - Acidic asked back. Nick laughed as he came out of the elevator already on their floor.  
\- Thanasi is just a friend. -  
\- With whom you go to bed when you want to remove others! - Sascha pointed out annoyed.  
\- Of course, because I don’t feel anything for him and even if I fuck him I don’t care. We are like brothers! - Sascha wanted to show indifference and usually managed to hide his emotions well, but with him it was becoming increasingly difficult.  
\- So do you incest? - Nick laughed again and stopped at 208 while Sascha had to continue, Nick opened with the magnetic key and stopped in the middle on purpose.  
\- Domi, in short? - Sascha stopped, hands in his pockets, air less agitated than before.  
\- Well ... I didn’t say anything, I see how it goes ... it's a very sweet person, I'm fine ... I didn’t do projects, I'll see, in short. - He was sincere and Nick understood it, nodded as if he agreed with the choice and then pointed to him if he wanted to go in, Sascha jumped and stiffened as the shivers started from the low parts, exciting him to the idea of what could happen, but he decided to shake his head and refuse.  
\- See you around. - Nick laughed mockingly, but before entering he waited to see which room he went in, so that he could have a nighttime surprise if he wanted to.  
That was better, he told himself. If Sascha had a half-something with Domi, he guaranteed that theirs was not a real relationship.  
Strangely he didn’t even feel the need to ruin everything by going with Thanasi, not yet. He wanted to see how long it would last.


	4. The only thing to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sascha finally made peace and found a meeting point, but on a theoretical level everything is easy. It is necessary to see if an open and modern relationship is possible at practice. Nick obviously has no problem with this, Sascha could understand that he had taken the biggest step of the leg.

4\. THE ONLY THING TO DO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev12.png)

  
Sascha winced when he felt some hands touch his hips and go down on the lower abdomen and then make back off, he was thoughtful and had not heard anyone coming, so Nick had taken him by surprise.  
He saw him winking and Sascha shook his head staring badly.  
\- You're an idiot! - He whispered because from there he heard other voices of colleagues preparing for training or coming from training.  
\- For an innocent greeting? - He said mischievously.  
\- Innocent? - So he showed him how innocent he had been. Nick saw his erection harden in front of his eyes and burst into laughter, so he stood there and showed him his own.  
\- So you don’t feel lonely! -  
Even his was not joking, in fact. Sascha bit his lip tight, then shook head in difficulty and barely managed to jump on him.  
\- With you the speeches are useless! -  
\- What speech? We said we could do whatever we wanted! - He seemed to like the idea of being a sort of open couple. A couple not paired in practice!  
Sascha looked up at the sky exasperated, trying not to even look at him by mistake.   
\- Yes, but I meant not in the midst of all these people! - Nick went so close and slipped under his water, rinsing from the soap with arrogant look.  
\- Which people? - Sascha was about to repulse him although he knew that his hands would probably have caught him and held tight, but to save them was the arrival in the showers of someone else and when they saw better who he was, a blow came to both. Nick smiled dizzily as Sascha swallowed the toad.  
Rafa arrived and seeing them greeted cheerful and carefree going first to Sascha, his teammate a few weeks before, in the Laver Cup. He hugged him briefly touching only hands and shoulders, then gave a friendly pat to Nick, then asked them both how they were and they began to chat.  
Rafa was Nick's favorite, he took him as an example in tennis and since he did, he was much better, just that Nick was moody, sometimes didn’t want to do anything looking like a dead man!  
Sascha liked Rafa, especially after being teammates. He was really a smart person and delightful, witty, cheerful, engaging. A Spanish in all aspects and with Roger they were a couple of comedians. They had a great understanding that went beyond a good relationship between rivals, it could sees. Even in the group on Whatsapp that they had opened for Team Europe it was clear how close they were and above all to the hand and cheerful, they always posted a lot of funny bullshit.  
With Domi they had gossiped all the time saying that according to them, those two were a real couple. But they were good enough to cover the tracks. After all, in many years in the circuit they must have learned different tricks.  
Nick revived in front of his eyes, joking and starting to talk to him more than with Sascha, who looked at him very badly despite not wanting to look like an offended child.  
When the two came out before Rafa, Sascha had the opportunity to throw Nick only a bad quick look, then they couldn’t do anything else because others arrived again and so that moment ended with a stalemate.  
Until the evening for dinner.  
  
Nick didn’t care about looking inappropriate, he had friends and it didn’t matter if they were rivals or what.  
\- I remind you that jealousy is a committed couple thing and we are not! Look, I'm starting to go with others, uh! -  
\- Like who? - Asked Sascha annoyed, didn’t want to play the part of the jealous boyfriend, but for him it wasn’t easy since he was naturally irritated by everyone who went around Nick.  
At that moment Grigor arrived at restaurant and Nick pointed him out loud.  
\- Grigor! - thinking he was called he turned and Nick smiled greeting, Grigor who had never had much to do with him, smiled a bit puzzled and greeted him back, Sascha made the same just thinking how stupid his non-boyfriend was.  
\- Don’t you take anything with him! - He then said tight-lipped while he was insulting himself because he didn’t have to do that and he knew it well.  
\- I can take quickly! - He said evil. Sascha rolled his eyes and shook his head, pretending he didn’t care.  
\- Ok, do what you want! I don’t care! At the next tournament, I get into Domi's room, you know it? - He didn’t really think so, but Nick laughed and so everything brightened up. He liked it when Nick laughed, turned, had another air.  
  
When he saw him walking with Grigor and talking amiably to him, Sascha came up with an insult to his lips but he caught someone else who ended up looking bad. Any word in German for someone who didn’t understand, it seemed an insult!  
Sascha ignored him and pulled straight, giving a shove to Nick who ended up on Grigor. The Australian turned to kill the victim and seeing that it was him he laughed and said nothing, continuing in response to talking to a loving Grigor.  
Sascha purposely ignored Nick for a couple of days until he found himself with him in the locker room for the semifinal of the tournament. Nick knew he was putting is long face to him because he had suddenly made friends with Grigor, who had always ignored him for years, in fact he enjoyed it very much.  
On one side he liked that for once it was Sascha jealous, he had been of Domi for the whole summer and now a little revenge was there, especially because he didn’t feel so much couple as before and it was important for him not to feel so. But he loved to be with Sascha, every dynamic that affected him interested him and he knew how to turn him on. Maybe only Rafa had similar power, but only in tennis. Nobody like Sascha in private life.  
The thing troubled him, so he always looked for ways not to feel too taken by him.  
With Thanasi it had always worked and intended to keep him as a contingency plan, but making him jealous with Grigor was hilarious.  
The other time, Sacha was very angry with him for the betrayal, it was something different from jealousy. Of course he didn’t like Thanasi, but it was more complicated, as complicated as he was.  
Now he saw him just limpidly jealous and he liked it very much.  
\- I see you in shape! It will be a good match! - Sascha said acid with the clear implied 'you have fun with him uh?'  
Nick was having a lot of fun and didn’t hide it.  
\- I am, thanks. But you're not joking! - winked at him slipping the eyes over his groin covered by sports briefs.  
Sascha wanted to smash his face.  
\- Surely nothing comparable to Grigor's perfect physique, he is not too tall or stretched like me, he has developed and strengthened very well in this last year! -  
He was praising Grigor to test him, but he could not be a mask, not with him, and that obviously irritated him a lot.  
Nick laughed, getting dressed first and then sitting down to wait for him.  
Sascha didn’t even look at him, he felt furious and it could sees well, Nick was upset about how much he showed it!  
\- Well, he has a nice body, it’s true! But his best quality is the character! He is cheerful and sweet, an authentic cream puff! -  
\- All to lick, in short! - he said acid at a thousand level. Nick kept the game well, he wanted to laugh but remained impassive with a mischievous smile.  
\- Mmm ... What a nice idea ... - Sascha glared at him and could not hold it any longer and once dressed he rushed out of the door, no longer disguising anything. Not that he had succeeded before.  
Nick stood there laughing alone, venting a bit, then picking up his things he decided to go in the corridor to wait for the call, he got behind Sascha who heated up hopping and pulling muscles, ignoring him completely.  
"Who knows what part of the ‘don’t want to bind me’ he didn’t understand!" Nick exclaimed to himself, following his silence. He loved to see him jealous, but he knew it was not a good sign and knew what was going on when he felt too close to someone. "He doesn’t have to fall in love with me, I don’t want him to suffer, he's a wonderful person, he doesn’t deserve it." He thought warming himself.  
  
Playing against him was almost therapeutic, he saw him laughing and joking as if he had nothing in the world and Sascha realized that he needed only that, to do things without weighing them down, not to think too much, to see life in the light part.  
"If I love him I can’t weigh on him! If he wants to be an idiot with everyone, not to be tied to me, then he have to do it. When I said it I was convinced I could do it, but I was wrong. Now if I don’t really want to lose him, it will be better if I learn the lesson. Lightness, Sascha. Remember it. Have fun with him without binding! A bullshit! "  
Sascha obviously thought too much, unlike Nick who didn’t think at all and won the semifinal.  
The German joked with him going to the locker rooms together:  
\- Since when you have your favorites in front of, you play well, you are able to really win this tournament, uh? - He was referring to the fact that the final would have played against Rafa, another point of jealousy for the blond. Nick laughed tastefully reading the implicit: he had played well against him, so he was one of his favorites:  
\- Little presumptuous uh? - Sascha laughed with him and everything came back like it had not really been for weeks.  
\- I'm wrong? - He said amused. Nick let him in first and answered the same light tone:  
\- No, not at all! -  
Sascha was happy to still be one of his favorites, you understood if you liked Nick because of the way he played against you, if he played well it meant he was in a good mood because you were in his graces. He needed continuous stimulation.  
\- You know, John gave me some valuable advice and an interesting idea to Laver. - Nick then said after a while as they got ready for the shower.  
\- Oh yes? - John McEnroe had been his coach at the Laver Cup and had found a way to talk to him and stimulate him by playing well.  
\- Yes, he told me: 'I know you better than you think, because I was like you. To those like us don’t give a damn to make a good impression, to win for ourselves and things like that. To those like us you have to give a purpose. Win for a specific reason. Then we become the strongest. "When I asked him what I should play for, he told me," See, I was winning to get past others because I hated that someone was standing in front of me. But you don’t care. But you have friends! Watch those who care about you on the bench. "Then I turned around and I saw those crazy of my team looking at me as they hoped I would do the miracle in the final against Roger. And I understood. ‘Don't you care about letting them down?' And of course I did care, fuck! - Sascha smiled hearing his story, now under the hot jet of showers reserved entirely to them. Nick's voice rumbled in the tiled walls.  
\- That's why you cried, you felt you disappointed them. - Nick nodded, deciding he could show at him a little.  
\- Then he came back to me and told me: 'memorize this feeling well, because it's the one that will win you a lot of tournaments.' So I told him that out of this tournament I had no one to win and he told me simply: 'Then create it! Take out someone to win! Make a foundation for sick children waiting for your money to survive! Play for them! It will hurt when you lose, but trust me that it will be worth it for the times you will win.’- Sascha gasped and stared at him, forgetting to soap. Nick laughed.  
\- He gave you a purpose! - He summarized astonished at how he had succeeded in motivating him. If it would work, John had probably given the story of tennis a formidable number one!  
\- Let's hope! I'm starting the project, it was a great idea and so I try. I hope I don’t slip into something bigger than me! - Sascha reanimated back to the lightness and positivity, that he tried to keep outside the field.  
\- You're doing the right thing! Already in this tournament we saw the difference! You'll see that it will be fine! -  
Nick smiled softened by his encouragement and so he decided to seal that peace and console the loser.  
He closed his tap and was still soapy and slipped under Sascha's, going straight to his.  
He kissed him and Sascha welcomed him, shuddering with desire, happy that he finally let go and that there was no reason in the world for not doing so.  
Sascha's hands smoothed his skin, accompanying the water to remove the soap, while those of Nick sprayed the bottle of shampoo on Sascha's hair rubbing the skin with the fingertips distractedly. The two laughed as he tried to kiss and wash it at the same time, eventually they had to stop and resume once the operation was complete and again under the water washing away everything.  
Their warm and wet bodies slipped one on the other, the hands caressed each other intimately giving each other pleasure and the lips didn’t want to get away from each other. The excitement caught them inexorable, so the tongues stopped playing the second match of the day and Sascha unable to resist, bent on his knees in front of him, pushed him against the wall and caressing his chest let his mouth get lost on his groin from which drank the clean water of the shower, the foam now completely gone. Nick left the back of his neck taking his well-deserved prize for the semifinal won and groaning accompanied the movements of Sascha's head.  
The pleasure soon grew in his mouth, so much so that at a certain point he had to gently pulling his hair. Sascha got even more excited and mindful of the many times together, pulled up immediately, got on his back and resting his hands and face against the slippery wall with the water coming down only on part of their bodies, he arched towards him .  
Nick, excited to death, took him by the hip, with the other hand grabbed the hard member and addressed inside him. With his fingers he spread his entrance where he let down a little liquid soap that helped complete the act.  
A push and it was already all inside. Nick grinned, telling himself that with lubricant it was quite another thing with fingers and saliva.  
Sascha didn’t even strain, he relaxed immediately pushing his buttocks against his pelvis, came to meet him and with a sigh he urged him to move.  
\- I can’t take it anymore ... - One hand was on the wall, the other was masturbating. This was enough for Nick who started moving in him with impetuous force immediately, inside and out as if it were a tennis final to be won absolutely.  
The passion and the fire flared up in them and Sascha got drunk with his rough and fiery ways that had made him lose his head.  
The excitement also went up front and the combination of the two pleasures in his body, soon led him to no longer understand anything and get lost in an unprecedented orgasm. From how he felt it moaning loudly, Nick realized that this time it must have been fantastic and teased by this, he gave himself up to the pleasure that caught him soon with a violent discharge that made every nerve tremble.  
After that he took a couple of minutes to recover, maybe they were seconds, but for him it was an eternity.  
It took a while to get back and understand that in his hands was holding Sascha and his lips were on his neck, which was abandoned on him and that for this, now he was divinely.  
It had been a wonderful day, had won a semifinal of a Master 1000 and had redone sex with his favorite lover. What do you want more?  
For the moment he was convinced he couldn’t ask anything else about the life that had finally stopped, at least for now, of being a bitch with him.  
Sascha turned in his arms and hugged him tightly, hid his face against his neck and kissed his ear. They said nothing, stayed like that for a while, softly, quietly. Then they parted, closed the shower and went to dress laughing and joking together.  
It was all right again, but was it really, or did they already make things too complicated?


	5. Now yes that I understand him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left Nick and Sascha to agree on managing their relationship which basically becomes an open one. Initially Sascha thought he could do it not to close permanently with Nick, but then realizes that it is not very simple and so while he juggles this new system, finds the best way to do it: Dominic! In the meantime, Grigor enters in the already complicated trio.

      
  
  
 [](http://78.media.tumblr.com/b1f3625e6097a63575f0ece25588ce31/tumblr_p2x8aeDcd21rmdmxco1_1280.png)  

Now he understood him better.  
Sascha at first didn’t understand how Nick could go with others while he was with him, but then he understood.  
   
The London finals were providentially without Nick because he had to finish the season a little earlier because of the injury he had exacerbated.  
So after China he had not crossed him anymore. Every now and then they wrote, but Nick was very moody and he was capable of not being alive for weeks, this at first had infuriated Sascha who had written one of those cold messages that the North Pole in comparison was nothing, then he understood because Nick had explained it to him in his own way. Brutal and annoyed, but he had done it.  
'We're not married!'  
With this he understood that if Nick didn’t do that, that he didn’t disappear from time to time, then he tied too much. It was one of his many systems, so he threw himself on Domi and had been with him hours to gossip about the whole circuit, about who he thought was gay and which hidden couples existed.  
They had pulled up a very imaginative and entertaining theory about Rafa, Roger and Nole because one claimed that Rafa was in love with Roger, and they were both convinced by this, but the other was doubtful about Nole's role, that he didn’t want to be put aside and having some tense relations with Roger and instead being in adoration with Rafa, he couldn’t help but think.  
\- So there is to write on a book! - Exclaimed laughing Domi, Sascha saw him amused, his face lit up in a good laugh and relaxed.  
With Nick it was a lottery: normally with him he was cheerful and they were good together, but there were times when he turned bad and made him crazy.  
While with Domi it always went well, there was not a moment when he was not amused and happy and relaxed with him.  
Stay with him was so simple. He was like the anti-Nick cure!  
\- Anyway, talking about something else ... I'm sure you're Rafa's favorite among us young people! - Domi turned to look at him as if he were crazy, while blocking the game to the Play they were playing before going to sleep. This remembered to Sascha his first kiss with Nick, even the position was similar only that was Sascha the one sitting on the ground, now, while Domi was lying on his stomach on the bed and sticking out next to his face.  
The two looked at each other, the Austrian was surprised and convinced he was joking, but Sascha became serious, even though he remained with a light in his eyes.  
\- Come on, don’t make fun of me! He also loves Grigor for example! - Sascha began to hate Grigor, everyone spoke well of him, everyone adored him! What the fuck!  
\- Well, it's different. Take the matches in Laver Cup, he was there to give you lots of advice in the game, but just with you, Roger went to me! - Domi remembered the moments mentioned and remained suspended in a parallel universe with a stupid smile on his face. - And when he meets us in a group for presentations or events with you he smiles, jokes and talks more than with others unless there is Roger ... - Nole was stopped for many months so they couldn’t talk much about their dynamics because lately they had not seen them. - In short, he adores you! I'm sure you're his protégé in his head! He sees great potential and you are so characteristically easy to adore! - Domi blushed and gave up the game by abandoning the joystick to look at Sascha, he had already put down the game to watch him, now they were quite close and they showed no signs of looking away or changing positions.  
They had not done anything after the Laver Cup, but relations had always been excellent. They had pretended nothing about sex, but now the erotic tension was overwhelming. More than erotic tension was almost ...  
"Longing for sweetness and scrambling for kisses!" Thought Sascha convinced without shame.  
\- Do you think ... do you really think I'm easy to adore? - Asked blushing shy.  
"If you do as well as I resist?" thinking this Sascha decided to respond by stretching and kissing him.  
Why do you do it if everything went roughly like planned with Nick? Because yes, because he could.  
He wasn’t busy with Nick, so if he wanted to kiss another, it was his right to do it.  
It was a kind of test for himself, to understand how Nick succeeded and in doing so he understood.  
It was a euphoric feeling that immediately gave him to the head.  
The point was not to want it, the point was to be so free to do anything, whatever. No rules.  
This gave to the head, it got you drunk, it transformed you.  
"Who prevents me? Why should not I? I want to do it and I can. Point. Now I understand better that idiot of Nick! "  
He understood him even better when after the kiss and the intertwining of tongues calm and sweet, Sascha turned and climbed on the bed with Domi, covering him with his body to take care of him like that time in Prague.  
Domi said nothing, but he had hoped so much. It was not easy for him to live that kind of thing and after seeing and trying, after having wanted it for so long and not daring to ask or take the first step, he couldn’t retreat.  
He didn’t know what was going through his head and if he would do it again, he didn’t want to demand anything, no relationship or something else. Both had tennis for the head and maybe even girls with whom to pass provisionally and apparently time, so he didn’t claim anything. Only to be able to lose in him from time to time.  
Sascha had made lose his head in a way that even he had never understood how.  
  
Sascha was sitting and watching him sleep happy, naked on his stomach under the sheets. A face so serene.  
He smiled as he saw and lifted the covers over his shoulders, then picked up the phone and wrote to Nick.  
'What are you doing?'  
Soon after:  
'I have a woman's hand on my cock!'  
Sascha at first felt the instinct to send him to hell, but then he took the picture of Domi and sent it to him.  
So Nick took the photo of the girl's hand on his penis that was struggling to get up.  
'I see you don’t enjoy as I have enjoyed!' He replied jokingly sourly. Nick put rolling smileys.  
'If you send me your photo maybe we'll speed up the process!'  
The really funny thing was that all this happened while Nick was having oral sex with one girl.  
Sascha laughed and took a picture of his member now no longer hard because already satisfied and sent it to him.  
'But you'll have to use your imagination because I've already emptied it all in the sweet Domi!'  
Sascha knew he was using Domi as anti-Nick, but he had just seen how well it worked. Nick would not stop with his way of being an asshole, he really thought that was the only way not to suffer one day, so he had to protect himself with that method.  
'Imagination used well!'  
He said after a while, Sascha burst out laughing and put down the phone and then curled up against Domi in search of sweets and cuddles, everything he could never get from Nick and that he would never have.  
"Survival, that's what it is! With Nick it could be a fabulous relationship or an authentic disaster, while I try not to die in discovering it, I have to survive. And Domi is my survival! "  
So saying, he felt his friend relax in his sleep and change his position to make him feel more comfortable.  
"Like the devil and holy water!"  
He thought smiling.  
  
Nick seemed in seventh heaven after seeing that even Sascha had taken the same path, this relaxed him to the point that he was joking even more with him, laughing together and making fools whenever they could.  
Paradoxically, their relationship had never been better and only because they both went with others when they wanted and therefore didn’t consider themselves committed.  
"It's more like having a lover than a boyfriend! That's just what I wanted. I'm like a lover, not a partner! "  
For him it was essential, so he didn’t feel bound and he was sure he didn’t get hurt one day.  
He couldn’t bear other pains, moral defeats, emotional losses. He couldn’t, he didn’t want to.  
When Sascha's ball hit him he lay down on the ground making the dying man's script, he certainly wouldn’t have imagined that then Sascha would get over the net and rub on to play the doctor.  
\- Look, I want the rest of the treatment later, eh? - He said as he put his hands on him once he was lying with his head on his chest. Sascha stood up laughing amused, had a beautiful face but when he laughed it was even better. Nick was also helped by Grigor on that occasion, Sascha's companion for the entertainment game.  
So he found the sweet hands of Grigor on one side and the mischievous ones of Sascha on the other to pull him up and in a moment, as he passed from one to another with his eyes, he thought that maybe he could spared Thanasi for a while to try another.  
It was only a quick thought that at the moment didn’t deepened, if not then a few days later in Melbourne when in the game against each other they found themselves to start something, something magical and special.  
Nick hadn’t really looked for him or even wanted to.  
It had just happened and if he had to think about it, he didn’t have the slightest idea, but as a good Australian he would ride the wave when it showed up.  
  
\- You were exceptional, you deserved as much as me! Really congratulations! - Grigor repeated softly as he took off his tennis uniform in the locker room after reaching him.  
Nick smiled surprised, he had cuddled a lot in the field and the two had not only hugged in a really felt way, but also they had talked and made some nice compliments to each other, looking close in the face, almost kissing if they hadn’t been in the middle of the field in front of who knows how many people.  
He had come out surprised and touched, now that Grigor seemed to want to continue on that path he found himself thinking stupefied and caught totally off guard:  
"But what did I miss?" Because in two seconds it was clear to him that Grigor was tenderly trying with him.  
His eyes fell on his now naked body, Nick could already go under the shower but he had waited when he heard him talk to him.  
Together they started.  
Grigor had a perfect body. Muscular and strong at the right point, not too pumped or excessive, even the height was perfect. Wide shoulders, narrow waist, a hot ass.  
Not to mention his beautiful mature and delicate face, he could consider him canonically beautiful, especially with that little beard on his face.  
\- You've been too, I'm sure you'll be the next number one, you're the most ready among everybody! - They were things that were said, but in his case if he didn’t really think he didn’t say it. Grigor was hit by a heat wave and turned on back to hide the famous wave in the unexpected and pleasant compliment.  
In his mind, in his skin, still his arms around Nick’s neck and Nick’s arms around his waist. He wanted to go back to that and be closely watched again.  
\- I heard that your foundation is fine ... - Grigor said trying to change the subject, when he turned to talk to him he hoped not to have too hard erection, but he jumped in seeing him in the shower nearby and Nick laughed.  
\- Did I scare you? It was to talk better! - Grigor would have sweated if he had not been in the shower and laughed nervously.  
\- No no, don’t worry. However I'm glad you enjoy playing, you see that now you like it more, you seem to have found a vocation, something you missed before! -  
\- You observed and studied me well, eh? - Said provocative and winking, Grigor blushed. - I like it. - And the erection took flight between the legs, Nick couldn’t not notice it and with one hand on his side almost by accident, moved him taking his shampoo: - Sorry, I forgot my stuff, can I? - Grigor didn’t even understand what the hell he was talking about, he never suffered the charm of someone like that. He liked to observe the more or less perfect bodies of the other colleagues, he lost himself to fantasize about, for example with Rafa he had also drooled over, but he had never thought there was something behind. Now with Nick it was different, he was stronger, had something in his ways that attracted him to death and couldn’t take his eyes off him or not to think about him.  
When he had played that beautiful match and had won it, he finally clearly thought he didn’t want it to end.  
He didn’t know what was happening to him, he never said 'maybe I'm gay', he also had a busy story with Maria. But the staring of the male bodies had never lit a light bulb, until now and that proximity to Nick that he wanted was more irreverent.  
He was waiting for something more when Nick went back to his own space to take the soap from his hands, the one with which Grigor had just rubbed his body and hypnotized a mischievous Nick.  
His hands on his to take it from him, hesitated, and he stayed a few seconds too long. Grigor instinctively bit his lip, not breathing.  
Ok, he wanted it. Now there was nothing to misunderstand.  
He understood it in a sudden and undeniable wave of those mystical revelations that even if you have been a disbeliever of a lifetime, then you can only believe it.  
Nick had confirmed on that feeling the tip of Grigor erection straight and hard touch his and didn’t hold back the wink in finally taking the soap.  
He passed it on, still looking at him in silence, finding that better system than filling him with drunken words.  
"If I jump on him he kneels in front of me, but I want to cook him a little. It never happened to me that one drooled like that for me. With Sascha it's different, I tried first and also the other times it was something mutual and natural. But Grigor just looks cooked. It's a really nice feeling! "  
When he returned the soap he spread on him to put it in its place, touched him with his body and he worried to turn his face to his and look at him, smiled pausing at that proximity to take his breath away. In fact, Grigor didn’t breathe and his lips were also waiting.  
For a moment Nick thought to Sascha without realizing it, and as soon as he came to his face, he reacted instinctively, his lips clenching to those of Grigor who wanted that thing.  
It was simply wonderful to feel that touch so delicate, shy and sweet.  
He was hit by a violent electric shock that excited him, but after that kiss to his lips, without even using his tongue, he separated and returned to his own shower, rinsed off looking at him in deep crisis and still winked to him.  
Grigor smiled stupidly, said nothing, didn’t have the strength, his head was completely empty.  
The silence was the master until they said goodbye separating themselves from the locker room.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha, Nick and the brief epilogue that is actually another beginning ...

EPILOGUE 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev14.png)

  
\- And so you finally gave in, eh? - Sascha said sour on the phone because he didn’t have the opportunity to see him, he had now returned home from the tournament.  
\- What you mean? - Nick asked on his way home, Canberra.  
Sascha laughed hard.  
\- Don’t try, I know you! I know perfectly what the contacts and the ways of preparation are! -  
\- Preparation for what? - Nick was trying not to laugh.  
\- To jump on him! So how is getting lost in the arms of a sweet person? Is it or is not it a drug? I mean, the passion and the fire is cool, but the sweetness ... - Nick decided not to pull it for long, Sascha knew him so well that he could understand from a hug what he had done.  
\- I have not fucked, but I think I will taste the famous sweetness! You're right, the cuddles are good from time to time! - Sascha burst out laughing, thinking that he would never have imagined hearing him say such a thing.  
\- Well, don’t worry, from experience I know you will not be able to do without it anymore! - Nick knew he was saying it to make him understand they were not tied, just as he wanted. He smirked at his cooperation in that direction.  
\- Do you mean that will no longer need passion and fire? - Sascha bit his lip at the phone on the other side of the world.  
\- Never said this, only that every now and then there goes one and sometimes the other. Or maybe it's you that you don’t already want me anymore? - Sascha was more direct and Nick put his hand between his legs touching himself amused and excited at his provocative allusions.  
\- I always want you, especially if you go with others! - Sascha chuckled, shaking his head while the hand did exactly the same thing to comfort himself.  
He would never have come out, probably, but with some trick could fill what Nick didn’t seem willing to give to him now and never.  
"For now it's okay, when I get tired of having the fire from one and the sweetness from the other, I'll think about it!"  
Nick, on the other hand, was of a different opinion.  
"If I can have anyone I want, why the hell should I have just one?"  
After all, he was damn free to do all that damn thing he wanted, so the rumors were to zero.  
If nothing else at that moment he was so convinced, maybe one day something would have changed. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic ends here, but it is open to many sequels (which for now I have not done but knowing myself I will do it, probably in a few days of insane inspiration!). As always I'm good at messing up ideas on couples, if you are confused and read my fic, then you will be even more. Thanks to everyone who followed.


End file.
